Una Inocente En El Harem
by angel maria 15
Summary: —Nuestra próxima esclava en venta es una jovencita japonesa, es de clase baja, pero no por esto menos valiosa, noten su piel delicada y este hermoso rostro... Por supuesto es virgen, el cliente que la compre tendrá el gusto de comprobarlo... Comenzare con 50 millones.
1. Chapter 1

o*o*o*o* o*o*O*O*O*O*O*O*o*o*o*o*o*o

_**Los personajes de Naruto, pertenecen a MASASHI kISHIMOTO, yo los tome prestados para hacer el fic... Si el manga de Naruto fuera mio Hinata aparecería en mas de un capítulo Y estaría casada con ITACHI...**_

o*o*o*o* o*o*O*O*O*O*O*O*o*o*o*o*o*o

_**Una Inocente En El Harem**_

o*o*o*o* o*o*O*O*O*O*O*O*o*o*o*o*o*o

_**Three Shot**_

*O*O*

El miedo la paralizaba, la aterraba y la hacia ver mas indefensa, su pulso retumbaba dentro de su pequeño pecho, mientras estaba de pie junto a las demás mujeres que iban a ser vendidas igual que ella, en la subasta de esclavas, un escalofrió recorrió todo su cuerpo, el frió era insoportable y estar completamente desnuda no ayudaba mucho a calmar sus espasmos.

Jamas en su corta vida había sentido tanto miedo, ni siquiera el día que su padre la vendió a los traficantes de esclavas para salvar la vida de su pequeña hermanita.

La imagen de su familia vino a su mente, imaginar a su padre y hermana menor, recodar los días felices en los que su madre aun vivía y su progenitor la trataba con amor, porque a pesar de ser tan pobres "vivían felices". La voz de su tierna madre retumbaba en sus oídos, recordar las historias que contaba acerca de sus antepasados y sus tiernas caricias. Su vida cambio con la muerte de su Okasan, Su progenitor se convirtió en un ser tirano que la golpeaba cada vez que llegaba borracho, dándole a saber que por su culpa su amada esposa había muerto y ahora aquí estaba, lejos de su Otousan y su amada One-chan, su inocencia y virginidad le habían dado un gran valor, razón por la cual su captor o dueño la había mantenido intacta.

Todo lo que podía hacer era mirar a las mujeres y esperar su turno en la subasta. Cuando la siguiente mujer fue inspeccionada, los desconocidos tocaron los pechos y el trasero de la esclava, comprobando la firmeza de su piel, un nudo se forme en su garganta ¿Este iba a ser su destino? ser manoseada por extraños a sus escasos 13 años, ella solo era una niña y ahora seria vendida al mejor postor, tenia miedo, terror, quería pedir auxilio pero era inútil nadie la ayudaría, ella era solo una esclava un objeto.

Salio de sus pensamientos cuando sintió un ligero empujón y se vio obligada a dar un paso sobre la plataforma, cuando el látigo rozo ligeramente su hombro.

—Haz exactamente lo que te diga— Ordeno el traficante de esclavas llamado Kakuzu un hombre codicioso y avaro que cree que el dinero es lo único fiable en el mundo.

—Si eres afortunada, podrás ser incluida en el Harem de un hombre adinerado para convertirte en su, putita, si te resistes, sentirás de nuevo el látigo contra tu delicada piel.

Manos rasposas, recorrieron su tersa piel, exponiéndola ante los ojos lujuriosos de los hombres mas ricos de Japón, políticos, empresarios y mafiosos, Hinata miro fijamente hacia delante, con los dientes apretados por el frió, unas cadenas apretaban sus muñecas y la multitud de hombres miraban desde abajo, ella se tenso y se sonrojo al verse expuesta, jamas había estado desnuda delante de ningún hombre, no sabia cuanto tiempo mas podría aguantar, quiso esconderse pero Kakuzu la tomo fuertemente del cabello y la hizo mirar al frente.

Su mirada aperlada se concentro en cada uno de los hombres allí presentes, pero uno en especial llamo su atención, su cabello era azabache, su rostro era varonil, ojos oscuros y profundos, vestía una Camisa blanca, Chaqueta, corbata negra y pantalones del mismo color, su riqueza era evidente, desde la cabeza hasta la punta de los pies, detrás de él vio una docena de guardaespaldas y se pregunto quien seria. ¿Un empresario o político?

Hinata trato de dar un vistazo al Ojinegro, pero la fría mirada del estaño hombre la hizo estremecer, ademas el estar completamente desnuda no ayudaba mucho a controlar sus nervios y la latente vergüenza que sentía por estar en aquella condición tan inhumana.

Kukuzo empezó con la subasta.

—Nuestra próxima esclava en venta es una jovencita japonesa, es de clase baja, pero no por esto menos valiosa, noten su piel delicada y este hermoso rostro... Por supuesto es virgen, el cliente que la compre tendrá el gusto de comprobarlo... Comenzare con 50 millones.

—¡55! Dijo un hombre de edad con cara lasciva.

—¡70! Dijo otro.

—¡75!

—¡80!

—¡100 millones! Exclamo un hombre joven pero no menos licencioso.

—Tenemos 100 millones.

—Hay alguna oferta mayor? Kakuzu pregunto con satisfacción.

El corazón de Hinata latía desesperadamente, mientras oía las ofertas que hacían los hombres.

—¿No? No escucho a nadie. Entonces por 100 millones...

—120 millones— Dijo el extraño pelinegro mientras se acercaba a la tarima con la mirada fija en Hinata, ella lo miro tímidamente y se sorprendió al ver en sus ojos un vació sin fin, su mandíbula poseía un ángulo masculino y firme, sus facciones formaban un conjunto exótico, como si fuera un hombre cuya madre tuviera una gran belleza.

Itachi la miró detenidamente, la pequeña estaba desnuda, su cabello era corto negro azulado, dos mechones enmarcaban su rostro, su cintura era pequeña, su boca carnosa, la oji perla intrigo a Itachi. Su cuerpo era delgado, como si no tuviera lo suficiente para comer, el contorno de sus tiernos senos era perfecto y Itachi supo en ese momento que la mayoría de hombres que estaban allí la deseaban, pero a él no le gustaba las menores de edad, tampoco necesitaba una mujer, no especialmente ahora, solo estaba allí para acompañar a su primo y mejor amigo, pero entonces vio sus ojos claros como la luna, ojos llenos de miedo, tristeza he inocencia.

Itachi no sabia en que momento su fragilidad lo había doblegado, pero ignoró todos los avisos dentro de su cabeza, se adelanto, hacia ella y con un movimiento rápido la tomo entre sus brazos, hizo señas a uno de sus hombres para que le entregaran un maletín lleno de dolares al traficante.

Hinata se alarmo ante el acto repentino del Ojo negro, pero no forcejeo estaba demasiado adolorida como para oponer resistencia.

—¿Q-qué va hacer... co-conmigo?

Itachi no respondió.

Él Uchiha se quito su chaqueta y la colocó sobre ella cubriéndola, antes de quitar las cadenas que presionaban sus pequeñas muñecas. Estaba temblado, sus manos apretaban la prenda como si la pudiese absorber dentro. ¿Porqué demonios, había tenido que rescatarla? se pregunto Itachi, ella era una esclava y nada mas, no importaba que hombre la comprase o que hacia con ella ¿Quién era él para interferir en su destino? pero también era cierto que ella era solo una niña y al ver sus ojos perla algo muy dentro de él, un sentimiento que creyó no existía dentro de su ser, surgió con fuerza, no era amor, tampoco atracción o lujuria, el sentimiento que la pequeña Hyuga despertó en el temido Yakuza del Clan Uchiha fue el de proteger y cuidar de esa indefensa palomita.

Aunque pensándolo bien, llevándola con el, la pondría mas en peligro, sus propios días estaban contados, el momento de su muerte podía ser en días, no en horas; llevarla con el no era justo lo mejor seria entregarla al Harem y que ellos encontraran un lugar para ella o tal vez entregarla a los padres de la menor.

Cuando él la acomodo dentro de su auto, ella se aferró a su camisa, fue entonces cuando vio las lágrimas deslizarse por su hermoso rostro, aunque no decía ni una sola palabra, se aferraba a él como si fuera un salvavidas.

—¿Cómo te llamas pequeña? Pregunto gentilmente.

—Etto... Hi-hinata, Hyuga Hinata— Su voz era casi un murmullo, como si estuviese luchando por no romperse en llanto.

—Hmn—

—¿Cuantos años tienes, Hinata Chan?

—T-trece—

—¿Quién... es us-usted, señor?— Ella miro a Itachi, pero al ver su rostro sin expresión alguna, bajo su mirada asustada.

—¿A... donde me... lleva?— No obtuvo respuesta alguna.

—¿Te secuestraron?

—Pregunto.

—No, mi pa-padre me ve-vendió para sa-salvar la vida de mi hermana menor, ella estaba muy en-enferma.

Que su padre la había vendido, eso era algo que no se esperaba ¿Qué clase de padre era aquel hombre? Claro que su padre era peor.

—Te llevare a la mansión— él no respondió su primera pregunta, todavía no quería que conociese su identidad, hasta que decidiese que hacer con ella. Nunca antes había conocido a una persona con la misma soledad que el cargaba desde hacia tantos años.

—¿Quien... es usted? Ella repitió.

Él dudó, eligiendo las palabras con cuidado.

—Puede llamarme Itachi— Deliberadamente, omitió el apellido de su familia.

De alguna manera no quería que ella supiese su apellido, no quería que la pequeña le tuviese miedo, su familia había sido por generaciones el Clan mas temido en todo Japón.

_**0**********0********0*******0**********0**_

**ACLARACION**_**:**__ Itachi no se enamoro de Hinata y tampoco le atrae en lo mas minimo Ok... Hinata 13 - Itachi 19. _

_**0**********0********0*******0**********0**_

_**Gracias **__a las personitas que llegaron hasta aquí... Les agradecería si me dejaran un Review :) No cuesta nada dejar uno ¿O sii? hahahaha solo si les gusto la continuo..._

_Si quieren conti háganmelo saber..._

_**Alguien que me quiera ayudar con la corrección de las historias (Ortografía y redacción) porfisss se los agradecería en el alma, si alguien me quiere echar una manito... porfisssssss...**_

_SaYoNaRa :=)_


	2. Chapter 2

**_Pareja: ItachixHinata._**

**_Género: Romance y Drama._**

**_Categoría: M._**

o*o*o*o* o*o*O*O*O*O*O*O*o*o*o*o*o*o

_**Una Inocente En El Harem**_

o*o*o*o* o*o*O*O*O*O*O*O*o*o*o*o*o*o

_**Three Shot**_

*O*O*

* * *

**_Capítulo 2_**

A medida que se acercaban a la puerta principal, el alto arco se elevó sobre ellos, más de cien guardias patrullaban cada centímetro del perímetro, manteniendo la mansión Uchiha libre de ataques. Rodeado por sus acompañantes, Itachi entró, a pesar de mantener a Hinata muy cerca, ella mantenía los hombros rígidos en un esfuerzo por evitar su toque.

El aire estaba impregnado de olor a flores, aunque fuese otoño, el silencio gobernaba en la mansión, los sirvientes se afanaban en sus deberes con suaves pasos. Era una orden que ningún hombre o mujer debía perturbar la paz del lugar.

Itachi salió del auto y bajó a Hinata lentamente. La cara de la niña estaba congestionada de miedo, sus claros ojos lavanda aterrorizados.

—Mantén mi chaqueta por ahora— le ordenó —hasta que te sea entregada ropa más adecuada—

— ¿M-me va a dejar sola aquí?— susurró ella, él la observó con gesto severo.

Los aposentos del harén estaban prohibidos a todos, salvo las sirvientas y los principales miembros del Clan, seguramente sería el lugar más seguro para ella.

Extendió su mano para tocar el cabello de Hinata, asegurándole silenciosamente que todo estaría bien pero él sabía que podría no estarlo, los celos y la venganza eran las más oscuras sombras en el harén. Cada mujer tenía un rango y a Hinata le sería dado el lugar más bajo, obligada a servir a las otras mujeres.

_Esta pequeña niña, merece más_. _Déjala ir_, ordenó su mente, _tu propia vida podría acabar de madrugada_… _Déjala ir_. Pero Hinata era diferente a las otras, una pequeña niña que pedía a gritos ser protegida y amada, y el era ese alguien que podría ofrecerle confort, mientras él se enfrentaba a la ira de su padre o ganaba su propia salvación, algo en esa pequeña niña le recordaba a su hermano menor, aquel que había amado como a nadie y al que no había podido proteger.

Itachi gesticuló hacía el jefe de los sirvientes, para que se acercase.

—Llévala al harén, prepárala… y esta noche, llévala a mi cuarto—

Hinata estaba sorprendida con la extravagancia de la Mansión. El hombre de piel oscura la llevó a través de la puerta corredera, hasta llegar a un pequeño patio escondido, luego la llevaron al harén, donde no se oía nada, excepto el suave goteo de las fuentes y el ocasional canto de los pájaros, era como si la tranquilidad se hubiese encerrado en una coraza de opulencia. Las paredes refulgían con brillantes tabiques de hermosos diseños embrocados de oro, las tejas eran de corteza de ciprés, los suelos de frío mármol bajo sus pies, una vez dentro del harén, el hombre la llevó a través de un laberinto de corredores donde vio a cientos de mujeres, algunas reclinadas sobre divanes mientras ella oía el sonido del agua cayendo en una de las bañeras cercanas.

A pesar del gran número de ambientes, existía una perceptible atmósfera sensual y atractiva, escuchó el suave sonido de un instrumento de cuerda siendo tocado, mientras una joven voz cantaba. Hinata se aferró a los bordes de la chaqueta de Itachi, incapaz de adivinar lo que podría ocurrirle, el olor de su piel impregnaba la tela, una fragancia picante y almizcleña que le hacía sostenerla más cerca, entonces cada vez más, se dio cuenta que él era alguien de importancia pues había sabido exactamente donde llevarla dentro de la mansión y se comportaba como si fuera familiar para él.

—E-el hombre que me trajo aquí— le susurró al hombre —I-itachi San… Es uno de los dueños… ¿verdad? —

El hombre moreno inclinó su cabeza —En efecto, y ordenó que usted fuese llevada a él esta noche, usted será bañada y masajeada, como es apropiado en la concubina de un Yakuza—

Hinata sintió el miedo recorrer por todo su pequeño cuerpo, el hombre que la había rescatado era un mafioso, un hombre de temer, la ardiente necesidad de escapar, huir de esta nueva prisión, la oprimía. Nunca mas quería ser tocada por un hombre, y el pensamiento de ser nuevamente humillada y sometida como lo había hecho Kakuzu le aterraba.

Su corazón lamentó la pérdida de su madre, ella jamás le habría abandonado como lo había hecho Hiashi, el dolor brotó dentro de ella, amenazando con romper la coraza emocional que había creado, temblorosa, se secó una lágrima que rodaba por su pequeña mejilla.

_No puedes pensar en ellos ahora… Nadie te rescatará de este lugar… Tienes que confiar en ti misma, deja tu timidez de lado… _

¿Por qué Itachi San la quería? Ella solo era una niña de trece años, desentrenada en las artes del amor, ella nunca había conocido el afecto de un hombre y, sin embargo, estaba destinada a convertirse en su dama de compañía, una esclava que él usaría. ¿Qué podía hacer? ¿Había alguna forma de evitar ese destino?

La mansión Uchiha era desconocida para ella, el solo pensamiento de vivir allí la llenaba de espanto y sentía urgencia por escapar, pero ¿Cómo? Si cada esquina estaba vigilada por los guardias del Clan mas temido de Japón que no vacilarían en impedirle que se fuera, sería imprudente arriesgarse sin conocer su entorno.

Vio a una hermosa mujer de cabello castaño sonriendo hacia ella, con piel pálida y profundos ojos verdes, la mujer descansaba encima de un diván, vestida con un vestido de seda que exhibía sus generosas curvas. La mirada que dirigió a Hinata fue de completa superioridad.

Cohibida se giró y siguió al hombre moreno por otro corredor, pasaron un grupo de bailarinas que giraban en círculos, sus kimonos adheridos a sus esbeltas figuras, él la condujo a un pequeño apartamento, en la profundidad del harén.

—Vas a conocer a tu superior, la matriarca del Clan Uchiha más tarde— le explicó —Ella gobierna el harén, por ahora, la llevaré con, Lady Naori, ella la instruirá y le dirá todo lo que necesita saber—

Lady Naori era una hermosa mujer que vestía ropas de color azul profundo. Su cabello era largo de color morado y su piel era clara, a simple vista parecía una persona paciente y tranquila.

— ¿Me has traído una nueva chica? —

—Sí, mi señora, ella se ha ganado el favor del joven Itachi, y ha ordenado que sea preparada para él esta noche— Darui se inclinó y se fue, dejando a Hinata con la mujer.

Compasión cubrió el rostro de Naori mientras daba un lento círculo alrededor de Hinata.

—Retírate la chaqueta — le ordenó.

Hinata apretó la tela firmemente y Naori le envió una triste mirada.

—Si vas a sobrevivir a esta nueva vida, tienes que aprender a obedecer órdenes, eres muy pequeña, pero debes de estar agradecida, aquí tendrás todo lo que necesitas, nada te faltara, solo te pido que no provoques a los amos, los Uchihas no toleramos insolencias, especialmente de una esclava— Entonces la hermosa mujer retiró cuidadosamente la chaqueta —Sé que el harén será algo nuevo para ti, pero estás entre las bendecidas de ser traídas aquí— Delicadamente retiró chaqueta que Itachi le había dado a Hinata y la inspeccionó, chascando la lengua con desaprobación. Con una rápida orden a otra esclava, la mujer de cabello morado ordenó que le trajesen comida.

Una vez que Hinata había comido, Lady Naori le mandó levantarse.

—Ven, te llevaré a los baños—

El interior del ofuro era cálido, con vapor elevándose de las aguas, Lady Naori le dio un par de getas de madera para proteger sus pies y cuando Hinata entró, vio a una docena de mujeres hablando suavemente entre ellas. Tanto las mujeres de piel oscura como las de piel clara estaban sentadas en el vapor, sus formas exuberantes sólo recordaban a Hinata sus propias limitaciones, sus senos eran pequeños, del tamaño de manzanas, mientras que sus caderas eran muy estrechas.

Hinata se sentó tímidamente en un banquito tratando de ocultar su desnudes, mientras el vapor se expandía a su alrededor, tan pronto se relajó, el sudor brotó de su piel, las gotas se deslizaban por su fina garganta hasta sus pequeños senos, ella se preguntaba si Itachi trataría de tocarla, y su cuerpo tembló con la visión prohibida, cruzó sus brazos sobre su pecho, el solo pensamiento volvía su respiración pesada. No quería ser tocada, no quería que ningún hombre le hiciera lo que su antiguo amo Kakuzu le había hecho.

Una de las otras esclavas extendió una pasta sobre su piel y enseguida la retiró con conchas de mejillones, la limpiaron con una esponja de mar áspera y lavaron su corto cabello, finalmente la asistente derramó varios cubos de agua sobre ella.

No le gustaba estar desnuda delante de otras mujeres, pero ninguna parecía desconcertada en absoluto. Una mujer estaba tumbada en el vapor, el sudor brillaba sobre su cuerpo desnudo, otra esclava trajo aceites perfumados y le obligaron a tomar una extraña pastilla de color azul, Hinata se sorprendió cuando la mujer comenzó a masajearla, después del pesado vapor cerró los ojos, rindiéndose al toque, sus doloridos músculos se relajaron, y mientras las manos de la esclava se deslizaban sobre su piel, se encontró pensando en Itachi una vez más. Era guapo, con unos ojos negros penetrantes que la aterrorizaban, Hinata se estremeció cuando las manos de la esclava se movieron a su cuello y hombros, deslizándose sobre sus pequeños senos y su baja espalda, un impactante dolor que no conocía resonó a través de su cuerpo, entre sus piernas.

Aunque la esclava no estaba más que cumpliendo con su deber, Hinata se encontró respondiendo de una forma que no entendía, su cuerpo se volvió más sensible, y la piel de gallina aparecía a medida que iba siendo cubierta de fragancia. Durante el resto de la tarde fue reclinada en un sofá, aunque sabía que tenía que estar planeando su fuga, era como si su mente hubiese caído en el hechizo del harén, su piel nunca se había sentido tan suave, Ella sospechaba que la pastilla que le habían dado era la causante de su actual estado, algo le habían dado para despertar en ella extraños deseos.

El mundo del harén la estaba capturando en su sedosa tela secreta. ¿Qué quería Itachi de ella? No, la pregunta adecuada seria ¿Qué querría un hombre de ella?

Una extraña humedad creció entre sus piernas, y la extraña sensación parecía impregnar cada parte de ella, en su mente, veía las manos del joven Uchiha adelantándose para tocarla, pero en lugar de escapar de él, se encontraba atrapada, apoyándose en él como si así pudiese saciar su creciente necesidad, una necesidad que no sabía que existía hasta ese momento.

_¿Qué es esto?, se preguntaba a sí misma. Tienes que huir... No puedes quedarte aquí. _

Pero al poco tiempo, Naori Uchiha vino para llevarla delante del joven Yakuza. Hinata vestía un revelador disfraz de conejita que era muy transparente y revelaban cada curva de su pequeño cuerpo.

—Creo que el Joven Itachi te encontrará agradable, a pesar de tu delgadez — dijo la mujer —Si le proporcionas gran placer, te recompensará—

La piel de Hinata se erizó de miedo, su cuerpo se enfrió, no era una verdadera concubina, ni lo sería, ella no sabía nada del placer, mucho menos de la seducción, Itachi San podía haberla rescatado de la subasta de esclavos, pero no tenía ningún deseo de perderse de esta manera, quería regresar a casa y suplicarle a su padre que la dejase quedar a su lado. Necesitaba su libertad y a su amada hermanita.

Vagamente recordaba a Lady Naori ofreciéndole asesoramiento sobre cómo llevar al joven a su propio placer físico, pero su mente se negaba a escuchar, de solo pensar en lo que tenía que hacer su pálido rostro se encendía, ahora mismo, trataba de memorizar el interior del recinto, buscando esquinas sin vigilancia que podrían permitirle un escape.

—Entra en la cama del Joven por los pies, permaneciendo bajo las sábanas hasta que lo alcances, se atrevida y tócalo, eso lo excitara— la aconsejó Lady Naori —Muéstrale tu humildad y reconoce que él es tu maestro— Después la mujer le dio a Hinata una bolsa de terciopelo —Lleva esto contigo— le ordenó —El Joven Itachi querrá que lo uses esta noche—

Cuando Hinata miró dentro de la bolsa, no vio nada salvo un pequeño frasco, dejó el cordón fuertemente cerrado, decidiendo que encontraría una salida a esto. Darui la llevó por diferentes pasillos, de nuevo el silencio de la mansión la sorprendió, ahora que estaba fuera de los cuartos de las mujeres.

En unos momentos, Hinata fue llevada a una sala privada, las ventanas estaban abiertas, y el sol del atardecer se filtraba a través de las cortinas, proyectando una sombra sobre el hombre allí de pie: el Joven Itachi, quien tenía su destino en sus manos. Hinata se encontró delante de él, sin saber si debía aproximarse o no…


End file.
